Lecciones
by Mina-Hai
Summary: La principal fuente de conocimiento es siempre la que se queda en nuestra casa: nuestros padres. Una madre tiene la obligación de enseñarle acerca de la vida a su hijo pero... ¿cuáles son los límites? Regalo para RinneRikudo. KushiNaruKarin. Incesto


**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_._**

**_AVISO: Este OS es un regalo para RinneRikudo, nii-san y amigo en el foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"._**

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS PRINCIPALES:_**

**_-AU_**

**_-Ligero OoC_**

**_-Crack pairing (KushiNaruKarin, o algo así xP)._**

**_-INCESTO, así que, si no lo soportan, nadie está obligado a leerlo._**

**_-Lemon._**

**_-Lenguaje vulgar (sólo un poquito, casi nada xD)._**

**_._**

**_N/A: Este regalo es un pedido especial de mi querido Rinne. Como no acostumbro escribir sobre esta pareja no tengo ni idea de cómo manejarlo. Ustedes son los críticos ;)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_LECCIONES_

.

.

.

.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —me pregunté tirando de mi pelo rubio con ambas manos. Todo esto era un total y absoluto desastre, y lo peor fue que fallé; quedé en ridículo como hombre y como novio. ¡Por favor! ¡Si ya casi cumplía diecisiete! Si Sasuke estuviera aquí posiblemente se gastaría cientos de burlas a mi costa y se encargaría de difundir el hecho de que su mejor amigo se había convertido en un puto homosexual, lo cual era una gran mentira.

¿Pero cómo pude...?

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared al recordar lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde...

.

"_—Naruto... —la voz terriblemente hermosa y aterciopelada de Karin me causó un escalofrío que me recorrió entero._

_—¿S-sí? —pregunté tragando saliva con dificultad._

_Estábamos solos en su casa. La casa de mi novia. Sus padres la habían dejado sola por todo el fin de semana, y ella me había invitado a estudiar esa tarde pero, aparte de que mi cabeza de por sí no estaba hecha para el estudio, en ese momento yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la soledad y la tranquilidad que nos acogía._

_Mis ojos se desviaron hacia abajo, dejando su rostro, y fueron a parar por enésima vez a la falda de Karin, en donde sutil e inocentemente se asomaba parte de su muslo..._

_Retiré la mirada otra vez, sintiéndome repentinamente asfixiado. La pelirroja movió una pierna, cruzándola sobre la otra, y se quitó los lentes con gesto sensual._

_—Naruto... —volvió a susurrar mi nombre y se inclinó levemente para tocar mi rodilla. Me tensé al instante._

_Karin se subió por completo al sillón, moviéndose con agilidad hasta quedar a horcajadas frente a mí, con una pierna a cada lado, acorralándome contra el suave cojín._

_—Bésame, Naruto... —me dijo y, sin darme tiempo, unió sus labios con los míos en un beso delicado y húmedo. Ella tomó mi mano entre la suya, sorprendiéndome—... Tócame, por favor... —añadió llevando mi palma a su pecho izquierdo._

_Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y ella volvió a besarme, a pesar de mi trance. Su boca obligó a la mía a responderle mientras sus dedos me acariciaban el cuello y la nuca, subiendo hasta mi rebelde cabello y enredándose en los mechones... Pero yo no podía moverme..._

_A pesar de las deliciosas sensaciones que ella me causaba, mi cuerpo permaneció estático, congelado en el momento. Karin se revolvió en mi regazo para frotar su torso con el mío al tiempo que tomaba mis manos otra vez y se disponía guiarlas hasta su trasero. Una emoción irracional me hizo reaccionar inconscientemente en ese momento..._

_—¡No!"_

.

Me sobé la cara y la mejilla morada. La bofetada que ella me dio después del episodio me seguiría doliendo por una semana más como mínimo. ¿Por qué le dije que no? Simple: porque su tenacidad me atemorizó... y, aparte, yo no sabía cómo hacerlo.

La imagen de mi padre y mi madre discutiendo antes de que él se fuera y nos dejara invadió mi mente. Después de eso papá salió por la puerta y se marchó, desapareciendo del mapa, y sólo volví a verlo unas cuatro veces en seis años. Si él aún estuviera aquí seguramente sabría decirme algo, aunque fuera un simple: "_Para la próxima no seas tan cabeza hueca y hazlo..."_

Suspiré pesadamente mientras salía de mi habitación y me dirigía a la cocina para buscar mi amado ramen instantáneo. Mi mamá no estaba en casa. Desde hace unos meses ella había conseguido un nuevo trabajo con mejor sueldo, en donde, aparte de cumplir con sus deberes, tenía que socializar con un grupo de mujeres de la alta sociedad. "El Club de las Gatas Empolvadas", como me gustaba llamarlas. Lo cierto es que no eran buenas personas, hasta yo me daba cuenta, pero a mamá no le importaba. Después de todo, era su trabajo.

Saqué la tapa del ramen y puse el agua a hervir en la estufa mientras buscaba en el refrigerador algo para beber.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y el sonido de los tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo de mosaico me alertó de su llegada.

—Hola, cariño —dijo dándome una palmadita en el brazo y depositando un beso en mi mejilla—. ¿Qué cocinas, 'ttebane? —preguntó.

—Ramen —le respondí de manera seca.

—Vaya, alguien no está de buen humor hoy —comentó acercándose—. ¿Qué ocurre,cielo?

—Nada, 'ttebayo.

No iba a contárselo. No. Por supuesto que no iba a contárselo.

—¿Cómo que "nada"? Sólo mira la cara que traes. Parece que te hubiera atropellado un autobús, 'ttebane.

—Ya dije que no es nada.

—O me dices por las buenas... —comenzó siniestramente—... O te echaré el agua caliente encima hasta que sueltes la lengua. Tú decides, 'ttebane.

Miré su mano dispuesta y entonces temí por mi bienestar.

—Bueno... Lo que pasa es que...—podía sentirlo. Percibía mi piel caliente debido al rubor. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso

—¿Qué?

—B-bueno... Es que Karin y yo... Ella y yo estábamos... Y luego yo... Y luego ella... —me toqué la cara, atragantándome. No era capaz de hablar.

—¿Tú la... rechazaste? —ahí estaba esa palabra que yo no quería pronunciar: rechazo, y se escuchaba peor viniendo de los labios de mi madre.

Asentí con pesar.

—¿Por qué, 'ttebane?

Bajé los ojos pero ella me tomó por la barbilla, levantando mi cara.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo! —grité sin poder contenerme.

El silencio se escurrió como un intruso, terrible y poderoso.

—Ay, Naruto... —dijo mamá en un susurro. Repentinamente me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí, llevándome por los pasillos en dirección a... ¿mi habitación?

—¿Qu-...?

—Shht —me calló colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios—. Silencio.

Abrió la puerta y entró, llevándome con ella para luego cerrar. La incertidumbre me golpeaba con fuerza. ¿Qué hacíamos en mi habitación?

—Dices que no sabes hacerlo, ¿o no, 'ttebane? —mi madre sonrió de una forma que no le había visto nunca—. Entonces, como tu madre, es mi deber enseñarte.

Me congelé. ¿Qué había dicho? Sabía muy bien lo que había dicho, pero no lo creía.

—M-m-mamá... ¿Q-qué rayos...?

—Lección número uno... —me interrumpió—: Preliminares.

Ella se acercó a mí con paso lento pero decidido. Mi asombro e incredulidad eran perceptibles incluso en mis gestos. Levantó una mano y la apoyó en mi hombro; poco después acercó la otra, copiando la posición. En un acto reflejo clavé la mirada en sus uñas pintadas de un vivo color rojo mientras la mano derecha bajaba por mi pecho, acariciando suavemente hasta el abdomen, al tiempo que la otra ascendía por la línea que marcaba la vena de mi cuello, rasguñándome la delicada piel. Contuve el aliento y ella sonrió.

De pronto sentí sus dedos en mi cabello e hice una mueca cuando tiró de él, de modo que quedé mirando el lejano techo. Un estremecimiento surgió de lo más profundo de mi ser al tomar consciencia de sus labios en el cuello, y no pude evitar emitir un respingo al sentir su caliente lengua recorriéndolo.

—Deja que te seduzca —me indicó con su voz acariciando mi oído—. Karin es Uzumaki y le gustará actuar sobre ti y dominarte. Sé inteligente y deja que tome el control por un momento.

En ese instante me empujó con ambas manos y caí encima de la cama, aún perplejo.

Mi madre se abalanzó sobre mí, tomando mis brazos y llevándolos a sus caderas mientras se inclinaba y me besaba en la mandíbula, bajando otra vez y mordisqueándome la piel.

—Toca... —me ordenó—. Si ella te lo permite no pierdas la oportunidad de tocar.

Sin saber la razón la obedecí. Obligué mis manos a moverse por toda la longitud de las piernas, rozando el borde de la falda.

—Sácala —dijo murmurando.

Mis dedos buscaron el cierre hasta encontrarlo, y lo deslicé hacia abajo, batallando un poco. Ella se incorporó para bajarse por completo la prenda, dejándome anonadado al ver su diminuto bikini. ¿Acaso había algo más extraño e inusual que ver a tu madre en un sensual conjunto de ropa interior?

Sin perder el tiempo, dirigió sus manos a su camisa de trabajo, desabrochando los botones uno a uno, revelando su lencería superior blanca.

—Ven aquí —me llamó, por lo cual tuve que levantarme a medias—. Quítamelo.

Dudé, pero mi madre no esperó. Se bajó un tirante y luego el otro, liberando sus senos justo frente a mi cara. Eran muy... grandes. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y levanté las manos para tocarlos, apretándolos y observando cómo la carne se desbordaba de entre mis dedos y cómo ella emitía un sonoro suspiro.

—Nunca dudes —me regañó—. Si dudas, ahí se terminó todo.

Continué tocando sus pechos, sosteniéndolos y dejándolos caer, hasta que mi madre sin querer dejó escapar un leve gemido. Las puntas de los pezones se endurecían mientras más los jugaba, y ella gimió de verdad cuando engullí uno de sus senos, amamantándome como en mi época de bebé.

—Ah... Naruto... —suspiró haciendo una mueca de placer—... Aprendes... rápido...

Para mi vergüenza, gemí sin contenerme cuando volvió a jalarme el pelo. El calor de mi entrepierna comenzó a aumentar, despertando a mi miembro poco a poco. Sus dedos buscaron sacar mi camiseta y me incliné para facilitarle la tarea. Estaba cediendo... Estaba cediendo y por gusto. Ella volvió a empujarme, manteniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Lección número dos: Masturbación.

Se agachó, besando mi vientre, y yo no pude evitar removerme con inquietud.

—Quédate quieto...

Bajó hasta el botón de mis pantalones y sentí mi cuerpo arder cuando fijó la vista en el bulto que luchaba por escapar de su encierro. Desabrochó, deslizó el cierre y suspiré al sentir mi miembro ser liberado del pantalón y el bóxer, más percibí las mejillas calientes al verla regresar y contemplarlo con atención... antes de metérselo todo en la boca.

Gemí, extasiado, y el pudor desapareció al encontrarme empujando las caderas hacia arriba, buscando introducirlo más, lo más profundo que se pudiera. Lo chupó una y otra vez, lo lamió de arriba a abajo y lo mordió, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y apretar las sábanas y la almohada. Se sentía tan bien...

Gruñí en el momento en el que usó sus senos para masturbarme. La sensación era igual o más placentera. Sus cadentes vaivenes me estaban volviendo loco. Volvió a usar su boca, lamiendo la punta de mi pene, imagen que tuve la oportunidad de apreciar... Y no lo soporté más. Me vine en su boca mientras luchaba por controlarme. Todo había sido tan...

—Ahora es tu turno... —dijo ya de vuelta sobre mí, girándonos a ambos—. Tócame... Bésame... Haz lo que te plazca...

Tragué saliva mientras la obedecía, repitiendo lo que acababa de enseñarme. Le toqué las piernas ahora desnudas y ella las movió alrededor de mi cadera, haciéndome sentir el calor de su intimidad. Ella quería que la tocara ahí...

Con timidez deslicé la mano hasta la parte interna de sus muslos y mis dedos tantearon la zona. Ambos jadeamos al mismo tiempo. La diminuta prenda estaba mojada. Con el índice la hice a un lado y el mismo dedo recorrió la extensión de los labios, adentrándose en la húmeda fuente de calor.

Mi madre gimió, moviéndose hacia mi dedo, buscando más contacto.

—Naruto... Más... —gimió arqueando la espalda.

Un segundo dedo acompañó al primero, entrando y saliendo, adentro y afuera, mojándose cada vez más. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de mi madre me incitaban a seguir, hasta que sentí la humedad desbordarse y ella estalló... Eso había sido excitante, incluso para mí.

—Naruto... También podías usar... tu boca —recalcó. Se movió tan rápido que no me di cuenta del momento en que volvió a ponerse encima de mí—. Aprovecha todo... pero ahora... va la lección número tres y última: Cogida —bajó la mano para acariciar mi pene una vez más antes de levantarse ligeramente e introducir mi miembro completo en su interior.

Enloquecí. Mi gemido fue en sumo superior al de ella. Su vagina se sentía tan... apretada y... caliente. Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en mis rodillas, y por fin comenzó a moverse. No pude contenerme, y ella tampoco. Ambos gemimos al unísono, presas del placer que nos provocábamos el uno al otro. La imagen de mi pene al aparecer y luego desaparecer en su interior era la cosa más jodidamente excitante que había visto. Mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas, marcándole un ritmo más rápido, pero pronto no fue suficiente. Para sorpresa suya, y mía también, la tomé con fuerza en medio de la penetración y nos giré a ambos, aplastándola contra el colchón e introduciéndome de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡Naruto! —gimió cuando comencé la nueva ronda de embestidas, marcadas por mi propia velocidad—. ¡Más! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ah!

La obedecí, penetrándola más rápido y con mayor fuerza. Sus gemidos retumbaban en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. La cama producía chirridos que competían con mis propios gruñidos cada vez que la embestía. Me aferró las caderas con las piernas, aumentando el contacto y perdí todo control. Ya no podía entrar más profundo, mi miembro casi resbalaba en su interior, y aún así yo quería. Repentinamente las paredes comenzaron a apretarme, haciéndome desearlo más, hasta que ella estalló en un grito, y yo la seguí poco después, vaciándome en su interior. Logré sostenerme y dar un par de embestidas más antes de caer exhausto sobre su pecho, mientras ella me acunaba como a un niño pequeño.

.

.

.

.

"¡_Eres un imbécil!... ¡No te preocupes, ya planeaba terminar yo contigo!"._

Las palabras de Karin retumbaron en mi mente mientras caminaba. Todo había cambiado, y yo no podía engañarla.

Aferré el picaporte y lo giré, adentrándome en la habitación sumida en penumbra, en donde ella me esperaba pacientemente junto a nuestro nuevo y oscuro secreto...

.

.

.

.

.

**_O/O. Este es quizá la historia más rara y el lemon más explícito que he escrito, de veras! O/O_**

**_Ahora sí me siento oficialmente la destructora del Minakushi, el Naruhina y el NaruKarin TToTT ok no nwn_**

**_Sólo espero que lo disfrutes Rinne, y que cumpla tus espectativas :3_**

**_Ya saben, los reviews son bien recibidos._**

**_Mina-chan, la niña ahora traumada de por vida xD._**


End file.
